Ryder Carlton
"Ah. It's Ryder. Ryder Carlton is his full name. He's the leader of the PAW Patrol. It's been that long since both Skye and Everest never saw them for too long, even for Katie, Alex, Rusty, Ruby, and anyone else since we've been fighting in the Haunted Estate." --Su Ji-Hoon, Bittersweet Reunions Ryder Carlton is a ten-year-old boy and a protagonist of a Nick Jr. TV series, PAW Patrol. He is the 1st (first) member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's leader. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Beacon War, he is promoted into a Supreme Sergeant of the Future Alliance by Miles Callisto after his strong leadership saved Beacon Academy from the hands of the combined forces of the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the Locust Horde, East Germany, China, Russia, North Korea, Iran, the anime teenagers, the Tamagotchis and the Stormcloaks. He would keep his Pup-Pad, but he can use the following weapons: an AK-47, an AK-47 Combat Candy, a combat knife, an MP 40, a Luger pistol, a Walther P38, an StG 44, a Mauser C96 (in case of emergency), a Panzerschreck, a Gewehr 43, a Karabiner 98k with a scope on it (for sniping), any type of shotguns, an MG 42, an MG 34, a bipod, an FG 42 (in case of emergency), a Flammenwerfer 35, a Mauser Myrtenaster, a Remington Model 870, a Remington Model 1100, a Benelli M4, a blunderbuss, an arquebus, a Brown Bess, a Winchester Model 1897, a Lee-Enfield, a M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a NeoStead 2000, a sawed-off shotgun, a lupara, a Mossberg 500, a Browning Citori, a boomerang, a grappling gun, a shark repellent, a taser, a fake vampire teeth, a finger taser, a kryptonite ring, a lasso, a xiphos, an aspis, a trident, a pair of Repulsors, an anti-gravity device, a disintegrator ray, a Zorg Industries ZF1, an M41A pulse rifle, a Law Giver MK II, an E11 Imperial Stormtrooper blaster, the Samaritan, a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, an Auto 9, a Starfleet phase-pistol, a Proton Pack, an SVT-40, an MAC-10, an SR-2 Veresk, a few of M26 grenades, a Ruger SR1911, a Crescent Tennelli, a lightsaber, a pair of Ember Frizzles, a golden AK-47, a Vityaz-SN, an MB-150, a Ferguson rifle, a few of RPG-43 anti-tank grenades, a Heckler & Koch FABARM FP6, a kampilan, an M202 FLASH, and a flintlock pistol. Bio Ryder is a young, precocious, 10-year-old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of Adventure Bay. Nick Jr. Description "Ryder is the leader, rescuer, and teacher of the Pups. He has heart, a can-do-spirit, and the skills PAW Patrol needs to get the job done! During rescues, you can catch Ryder on his hi-tech ATV that transforms into an hovercraft and a snowmobile." Battle of Kassala Personality Ryder is very intelligent. He trained each of the pups to their own specific job (e.g. Marshall as a firefighter dog, Chase as a police dog etc.), and he invented all of the gadgets used by the PAW Patrol team. He even taught each pup how to use their own gadgets. During an emergency, Ryder knows the solutions to each problem and he also knows which pups are needed in each mission. During missions, Ryder is seen in all episodes as being very calm and collected. He is also very mature, patient, and friendly, which earns him the trust and loyalty of all the pups, and this makes him a good leader of the PAW Patrol. Although Ryder is mature, he is still a child, and in some occasions, can be playful and childish at times. Appearance Ryder has fair skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. During missions, Ryder wears a high-tech jacket which has the same colors like his vest. During an underwater mission, Ryder wears a scuba diving suit that also has the same colors as his vest. In a PAW Patrol episode, "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," Ryder wears a knight costume for Halloween. Although different from what Ryder usually wears, the knight costume still contains his life vest, which inflates when Ryder was traveling over the water on his ATV. Attires Here is a gallery of Ryder's attires throughout the series. Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Rescue Industry Category:Characters Living in the Lookout Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Children Category:Future Alliance (characters) Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Important People Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Preteens Category:Survivors Category:Young Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests